Towards my Go
by ryomarxe
Summary: It's 7 in the morning, but the morning seems not good to Touya Residence especially to the head of the family, Touya Kouyou. He just discovered that his eternal rival/friend was gone forever. After past 4 years, his rival, Fujiwara Sai, give him mourning news that he will be alone in Go board for the rest of his life. Fem!Hikaru
1. Chapter 1 Letter

**Disclaimer:** _HnG not mine. Sorry for grammar._

 **Chapter 1 Letter**

Mourning with other, Touya-meijin is trying his hardest not to reveal any emotion that connect to Sai. After missing for years, he already found his friend but he is already in ash. Now, He is seating at the corner near at the door with 3 others.

Sai was a great Go player; he is like the modern Honinbou Shuusaku that leaves a magnificent game to other player. Despite of legacy being a Go Pro, he leaved being Professional Go player and lives in a rural place. When the Association ask him why he what to stop, he just say 'Many great people I never played with so I wanted to play with them and beside if I never stops playing Go' and leave. Even his known friends couldn't stop Sai in leaving. But now he's already in heaven, and seems already fulfil whatever his goal in his life.

"Die at young. I wonder, maybe he die playing Go 24/7" Ogata-pro ask to no one. He is one that always with Sai when Sai is still a pro. He's the one of affected most as he considered Sai as his dear friend. "For a person who never communicates to us, he really has guts to tell us that he already dead" sadly added.

"Ah" Amano look down. Looking on his camera, He didn't know what to say as he is one of non-Go player that amaze on the Sai's play. To him, Sai is amazing player.

"Well he is Sai" Ashiwara-pro said. "I never played him but for what I heard, he's the over growth child but leaves an overwhelming presence to his enemies on board. But his game, It's almost wonderful"

And suddenly the door open and a lady around twenties walking towards Touya Kouyou and ask "Excuse me, are you Touya Kouyou?"

The group look at her. She has long black hair with black round eyes. She was holding a thick book on her left hand and a letter on her right hand. "Ah, um-" Touya Kouyou responds with confuse. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Aikawa Miyu, and I'm Fujiwara Sai's caretaker." Aikawa introduce herself at Touya-meijin.

"Ah, Aikawa-san what can I do for you?" Touya-meijin politely asks Aikawa. "Sai-san told me to give it to you when you visit." Aikawa smiley answered Touya-meijin while giving the book and the letter.

Touya-meijin receives the items and thanking Aikawa. "No problem, it is one of Sai-san wish. So Excuse me because I have to serve the others." Aikawa smiley bow and leave the gang.

"Really, I though he already forgot Touya-sensei" Ogata-pro sarcastically state.

"Don't be like that Ogata-sensei" Ashiwara-pro told Ogata-pro and Ogata-pro just shrug away.

Touya-meijin opens the letter and read. He pops some vein when he read the first words. And the gang look through Touya-meijin's shoulder to read also the letter.

 _Hiya Kouyou-chan, :3_

 _I'm sorry when I leave but I'M SO HAPPY cause I found a cute little sister! \\./_

 _Actually I adopt her when her grandfather die cause her parents are working town to town.( T.T) Ne, I tell you she's the best little sister I ever had (but I don't have any sibling te he ;D). She my sister in everything but blood and I am happy to have her. She always gives my selfish desire to play Go with me. Yesh! I teach her Go! Isn't it amazing?! :D . We always play and play and I'm so happy that I could die ~ hehe (/)_

 _BUT I won't tell you her name~ :P She's my precious little sister so I let her decide on her road. ;D_

 _By the way, she around Akira's age so hopefully if they meet they could be friends \\(^.^)/ BUT ONLY BEING FRIENDS! I cannot take Akira and Little-chan being in relationship! Huhu poor little-chan you're so sweet!~ \\(TToTT)/_

 _Kouyou-chan, I'm sorry that I didn't communicate to all of you but could you fulfil my selfish wish? Could you take care of my little sister if she joins pro? I'm so worried what might happen to her if she became a pro., wah! I can't take it when she circles with monsters! My little sister! Please be safe my sister! She a GIRL, A GIRL surrounded by BOYS! Hu hu(TT_TT)_

 _P.S. By the way, Miku-chan will give you a book, if not, ask it to her. That book are all kifu of mine and my little sister's game . :3 I play white and Little-chan plays black..she's my one of the best opponent ever! (Of course Kouyou-chan also cause your my rival no need to worry~ D)_

 _So long Kouyou-chan_

 _By Sai_

Touya-meijin couldn't point if he'll get angry for the childish of his friend/rival or sad that he is gone. But one thing for sure, this letter was written by Sai! And he still dares to call him 'Kouyou-chan'.

"Did he just category us in monster selection at the eyes of his sister?" Ogata-pro ask no one.

"Ha ha ha, This letter really wrote by Sai-san. He is the only one could call Touya-sensei 'Kouyou-chan' and requests something to him despite being missing for years. ha ha ha" Amano laugh.

"Sai-san seems really happy in his life after being pro. He even has a student! And here we are wander if he is happy or not" Ashiwara-pro smiling.

"…" Touya-meijin didn't say anything in concern to the letter. And he opens the book and look through the kifu. The kifu are incomplete, they are not numbered so you couldn't know how the game works is, unless you're a pro. At first the game is one-sided, like play of a beginner and pro. But along the kifu their eyes widen little by little as the saw the complicate game. They didn't know where it starts and how it end. Like the pattern of white and black circles are placing there, not playing Go. But the matches still on white at till the end. And when they already at the end of page, they saw a beautiful and amazing game of black and white and the black won by half moku.

"Wow" Ashiwara-pro speechless to the works of Sai and his little sister.

"Sai leave some amazing game in match of his student and to think that his student in equal to him at the end. I wonder what would happen if she joins the Pro? It would be blast!" Amano excitedly state. "Could I take for my report?" asked to Touya-meijin but got 'no' as answer.

"Hm, It seems that we couldn't focus on Akira anymore as there is dragon on the way." Ogata-pro tilts his eyeglass to hide his eyes.

"Really, what could happen if Akira and this Sai's little sister plays?" Ashiwara-pro tilts his head with a question mark on his head.

"Maybe Sai-san teaches this little sister of his to have a rival on Touya-meijin's sons" Amano seriously add as he looks like having a theory exam.

"We don't know what Sai wants because he state to the letter that let his little sister decide on her goals. And I want to respect their decision" Touya-meijin emotionless announce to the gang on his thoughts.

"But Touya-" Ogata-pro angrily said but Touya-meijin cut him "Let them do what they want. If Sai's sister really coming in pro world, that's will our action be. But for now, let the girl decide and decide alone. And I want Akira to focus on his goals so no one will tell him about her"

"Yes" The 3 reply unisons,

"Ah, How could we know that this girl is Sai-san's sister?" Ashiwara-pro asks to others.

"Go of course" Ogata-pro answered the question blankly. "Ah Aikawa-san" Ogata-pro called Aikawa as she pass them.

"Yes?" Smiley reply by Aikawa. "Could you tell us more about this Sai's little sister?" Ogata-pro asks Aikawa and ignores the glare of Touya-meijin.

"Ah, she the cutest thing I ever met!" Aikawa start she intro of Sai's little sister. ' _What she a 'thing'?'_ toughly by the gang. "She's energetic and always like sporty especially soccer. Her grandfather and Sai-san enrol little-chan at judo to protect herself from 'monster' as what Sai-san entitled." Aikawa laugh as she remember the time Sai and Heihachi discover that little-chan always got boys hitting on her. "She also loves playing piano as she the one who maintain the tune of the piano at the living room" Aikawa add. "But despite of being active girl, she always give Sai-san a time to play Go" Aikawa eyeing motherly but with pain. "When her grandfather die, she always with Sai-san, playing. But when Sai-san asks her to play out, little-chan crying and said 'I want to be with Sai-nii until you leave me and joins ji-san' and then Sai-san cried with her." Sadly said by the caretaker.

"oh" Ashiwara-pro, Amano and Touya-meijin speechless at the tale of Aikawa while Ogata-pro just narrow his eyes and says "I mean her appearance Aikawa-san, like what she looks like. Sai-san wants us to take care of her and we don't have an idea how she looks like."

"Oh, I'm so sorry but Sai-san told me never to reveals little-chan's cute face". Smiling knowingly as she slowly walk out but stop as she reaches the door. "And by the way, she already out of town as her parents decided to stay on one place. By I don't know where. Hm" Aikawa leaving the room with question marks on her head.

"Ok, we don't about her, and only her activeness and her Go. So, what if she's not on Tokyo?" Ashiwara-pro ask and got an 'ah' from Touya-meijin and Amano and 'damn' on Ogata-pro.

' _Sai-san really leaves some troublesome problem_ ' the 4 unisons thought.

Troublesome indeed.


	2. Chapter 2 Boy meets Girl

_HnG is not Mine._

 **Chapter 2 Boy meets gir** l

Walking on the busy street, the girl around 13 years old holding a paper, looks like a hand-made map, trying to go at the paper pointing off. ' _ah Sai-nii really. He already knows that I could lost easily and he want me to go at here?_ ' looking at her oh-so-called map as she stop and think if the road she takes was the right one. ' _ha, maybe I should ask someone. Ah! There's a lady, let me ask her._ ' And she walks towards to the lady. "um, excuse me nee-chan?" the lady look back on her and mesmerized to the beauty of the girl. She not an every pretty girls around but this girl got an enchanted beauty that you cannot spell out. She got a black long hair with blond bangs. She also got round baby face with round eyes and wearing pair of jeans and v-neck tee shirt. "Yes? How may I help you?" the lady asks the girl with lovingly as she notices the blush on the girl's face. ' _oh a shy girl_ '.

"Could you help me where's the place that my map pointing to?" the girl shyly ask the lady while she let the lady see the paper she holding on. And upon looking on her map, the lady realized that they have the same destination.

"oh we have the same destination. We could walk together there." The lady told the girl and with the smile on her face she adds. "I'm Ichikawa Harumi. I'm cashier on that place. Are new in the palce?"

"I-I'm Shindou Hikaru. Yes, I am." the girl shyly told Ichikawa and couldn't stop Ichikawa think about her action as cute.

The two of them walk through their destination silently as Shindou is a shy girl and Ichikawa still memorized but Hikaru's cuteness and giggle in every clumsy action of Shindou.

"We're here!" Ichikawa jump to face Shindou and announce as they stop on a building. "Welcome to Touya-meijin's Go Salon" trying to make Shindou relax, she is making a big smile place on her face. And it seems she got what her want as Shindou giggle on Ichikawa's action. "Um! Let's g-g-go" Shindou trying to copy Ichikawa's action but failed because she still giggling.

As they entered, they could hear _pachi_ sound of Go. The customers are oldie males but around the corner, there is a boy around Shindou's age playing all alone. The boy has black with tint of green bob hair and wears green long sleeves button ups and slacks. It seems that he has replaying some games as he's moving his hand to place some Go stone. Shindou look at Ichikawa and ask her: "How much is the entrance fee, Ichikawa-san?" Good thing that Sai told Shindou what place she's going and asked to her mom some money before going to here.

"You only pay 250 yen, Shindou-chan. Please fill the log book first." Ichikawa wink at Shindou then Shindou wrote her name on the log book and give the payment to Ichikawa. Ichikawa notice that some part of the information in log book are not supplied. "Shindou-chan, you don't know what level you are in Go?" and got a shrug as a response.

Shindou went where the boy is and ask the boy if she could sit with him. As the boy look up, Shindou notice that he has also round baby faced with dark green eyes. And she sits in front of him across the board as she got a confirmation from the boy sit with him.

"I'm Shindou Hikarun, nice to meet you. Would you like to play with me?" Shindou ask the boy as the boy confuse why the girl sitting across the board. "I'm Touya Akira, nice to meet you too. Um, sure we could play." The boy called Touya Akira clean the board with the help of Shindou. Along they clean, Touya ask if her level in Go and got answer of "I don't know, but I always lose". So the Touya offer to give handicap, but Shindou just said "My friend never give me an handicap even I only started my learning in Go, so I hope you won't give me one." Some of the customer hear the declare of Shindou words and one of them told Shindou that "Young Master is strong that he could join the professional young lady, maybe you should accept his offer" but Shindou just told them "If that so, I want to know my length in playing Go to others especially that he is stronger. If I lost easily, it only mean that I need to get stronger, but it won't stop me from playing Go" and smile at Touya and he smile and offer her "nigiri".

After they _nigiri_ , the black goes to Touya and white goes to Shindou, they start the game. The only you could hear is the _pachi_ of Go stone and the breath of the customers. As the game progress, Touya and the customers, who watch the game, notice the overwhelm play of Shindou. It seems that Touya is playing to a pro with title holder. Sweats are forming at Touya's face as the game progress. But just like Touya, Shindou is still amateur with greater tactic as she made a mistake and gives a chance to change the tide of the game in Touya's side. Unfortunately, he notice in the middle chuban that the girl's mistake is trap and he fall for it. Touya couldn't save his territory and the only way is to resign. The game end when Touya resigned and they thank each other for the game. The salon went silent as no one expected to end like this. No one makes noise because they still in shock at Shindou's play.

Touya look down that he lost. He never expected that he lost. He, the student under his father; Touya-meijin, lost to the same age as him and for the fact she is a girl. But he didn't feel any frustrated nor anger, as he played his best and got a result of wonderful game he never expect. At first he tried to play shindo go, but somehow he got feel that he need to be serious if he want to get a great result. It may not the great but it feel it is the best. Maybe he found his eternal rival, and he's already one step behind.

The thoughts interrupt when they hear a ringtone. When they trace the sound, they discover that it came from Shindou. She looks to the caller and found out that her mother is the one who calling and without any pause she answers the phone.

"Mom? … At Go salon near at the station … Yes, I'm already done … Yes, I'm going back now." They hear one-side conversation of Shindou and her caller. As she ends the call, she stood up and thanks Touya for playing with her and says goodbye that her mother wants her to go home. But when she starts to walk away, she stops when she hears a shout of "wait" from Touya. When Touya realized that he just shouts, he blushes from embarrassment and bowing that he is sorry for outburst. Shindou just smile at the action and wait for Touya to continue.

"Could we play again, Shindou-san? I mean tomorrow or the next day? " Touya asks Shindou while look at his shoes as it is the best view ever. He still embarrass at his action.

"I'm sorry Touya-san, I'm only new here and I need to look at my school because I going to transfer there. I need to be familiarized to the places here, so I won't get lost. Maybe if I'm going to be get familiarized, I would like to be back here. " Shindou smile sweetly as she explains her situation to Touya. "But we could be friends." She adds while extending her hand to Touya.

Touya smiles at Shindou and accept her hand. "We could be friends" he said to her and they shake their hands. "Then, is this the only salon you stay?" Shindou ask Touya as she walk slowly to the door while Touya following her.

"Yes, it is my father's salon. I always stay here at afternoon on weekdays and whole day on weekends" Touya smiled at her. They stop walking as they reach the door. "Well, I'll just visit when I'm free" Shindou told Touya and bid her goodbye to Touya and Ichikawa. Touya slowly walk towards the table they just played on but stop when Ichikawa called him.

"It seems that you already getting friends Akira-kun and to think this friend of yours is a girl." Ichikawa knowingly smiles on him as she knows something that Touya don't. "And you're not sad when you lost to her."

"I don't know Ichikawa-san. I always wanted the Hand of God but I feel I'm lacking of something in my Go but when I played with her, I found what I've been looking for and I don't want to lose it." He's right hand went to his chin while his left support his right. "And I want to play with her more, but I also want to know her more" thoughtfully added.

Ichikawa giggles at Touya's last statement. He didn't think how wrong to hear those words for someon who seek for friends. "If you want to be friends at Shindou-chan, why you didn't ask her number? So you would know where she is and maybe you could meet her outside the salon" She tease Touya to his zero relationship reach.

"I-I I didn't know how to ask her." Blushing Touya is the best emotion Ichikawa ever see. Maybe she asks Shindou's number and/or address and gives it to him. ' _ah maybe I should become their bridge to their relationship_ ' Ichikawa giggle as she form some plan on her head.

And Touya as always, dense and looking at Ichikawa why she giggle while titling his head to left. ' _I wonder what happen to her._ '

 **Shindou's Residence**

Small ' _tadaima_ ' called by Shindou as she enters the house when to dining room as she knows that she could find her mother. It is not big and it's not small modern house or so Shindou's thoughts. As you enter their house you could see 2 meter width of corridor with 1 and meter of width for stairs up. The left side is a dining room that could cater 15 visitor without them count with a kitchen could cater 4 chef, while the living room could cater the 25 people inside. There also comfort room at living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom at the end of corridor. The second floor is composing with rooms; 4 bedrooms and master bedroom. Each room got bathroom. In short, her house is a mansion.

" _okire_ Hikaru, how's your day?" her mother went out the kitchen to see Shindou and ask her about her day.

"I already found a friend, and he is Go player" enthusiast reply from her daughter and explain to her mother about her day, and her mother give her a knowingly smile and told her "do you two get to know each other?"

"No mom, I only knows his name, Go, and his schedule at the salon" it seem her daughter didn't get any sign of crush etc. ' _maybe she's at the age that only game is prioritized but she's a girl._ ' She thought. ' _Maybe I should educate her? Nah, it more fun this way_ ' she giggle and her daughter look at her titling she head with an emotion of 'why you giggle?' and got a reply 'I know something that you don't' eyes by her mother.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Again?

**Chapter 3 meet again?**

Weekends end in a flash, as the school days start again. Touya Akira is preparing for his class, even last night he already finish his homework but Touya still look his answer again to make sure about it. After preparing, he went down and found his mom and dad is already at dining table waiting for him.

"Morning Akira" greet by his mom as she saw him entering the dining room. Touya-meijin put down his newspaper and greets Touya Akira a "Good Morning".

Touya Akira greets his parent back and they start to eat. Touya-meijin seems remember something that stops his meal and ask Touya Akira "Akira, I remember. It seems that you are having trouble?" He didn't ask Touya Akira about last night game against to him because it seems Touya Akira looked too tried to answers his question.

"Nothing father, I just found what I've been looking for but I didn't see her yesterday though she told me that she couldn't visit yesterday." Touya Akira answered honestly and sadly. He didn't realized that his parent are shock about his answer, more like particular words of his answer, and he look the clock and realized he need to go to school if he don't want to be late. After dining, Touya Akira bid goodbye to his parent and went out without realizing that his parent still in shock.

"Did just our son said 'she' in the same sentence of 'looking for'?"

"Ah"

"And he looks so sad when he mention 'her'?"

"Ah"

"Oh my Kouyou, we need to help Akira"

"dear, it's ok. Akira will be ok." Touya-meijin said trying to calm his wife or himself?

 **Kaio High School**

Touya Akira went to his seat quietly. No one could notice him, as the other students are talking to others. He never got friend at school, for his being infamous 'Touya-meijin's son'. Even the school has a Go club, he never join and only went home or at Go salon after school hours. For him, he cannot make friend as he didn't know anything other than Go. And others named him as person who 'sleep and eat Go'.

The school bell chime to tell the student that the school hour start. After minute of chime, their homeroom teacher enters the classroom and greets the students who greet him back.

"Before we start the homeroom, I would like you guys to know that we had a new student." The teacher monotonous announces to his students but the students enthusiast and ask unison their teacher about the new student's gender, etc. Their teacher got confuse to his students mixing question. "Silent!" The teacher uses strong his voice to make his student keep their mouth shut and it works. "You will know about the new student! But I want you to make the new student welcome to this class because the new student came from countryside. Wait I'll call the new student" and their teacher went out and call the new student.

"I wish the new student is pretty girl" one of the boys dreamy said as the other boys agreed.

"Nah the new student would be handsome boy!" a girl stand, exclaiming to the boys and the other girls agreed.

' _ah new student. Speaking of transferring, Shindou-san is also one. I wonder where school she is?_ ' Touya Akira wonder about his first friend. ' _I hope she will visit the salon today._ ' He thoughtfully adds. ' _hmm, it seems the new student will seat beside me, so that the reason about the new table and chair._ ' He looks at the chair at his right as no student is sitting.

As the new student enter, the boys cheer as the new student turn into a girl. She's wearing a girl Kaio girls blouse and on the knee shorts. She got long black hair up to waist and blond bangs.

Touya Akira slowly looks up to sees the new student but widening his eyes as he see her realizing that the new student turn out his first friend, Shindou Hikaru. He quickly stands on his chair that creates a sound and calls the attention not only to the new student but also his teacher and his classmates. He didn't say anything as he speechless to say anything, and only open his mouth and close like a fish.

"Oh Touya-kun, what a small world" Shindou Hikaru didn't comment anything regarding Touya Akira's action. She just smiles like it is normal to her life. How come it's normal, despite the world is small the chances to see again each other without tell each other are very slim. But remembering teacher's announcement that she came from countryside, realization sink in.

"Ah Shindou-san" Touya Akira stop his fish-action and said nothing seat his chair. Despite for been poker face, deep inside he's trying to calm himself from blushing.

"Oh it seems both of you know each other, Shindou-chan, Touya-kun" their teacher ask and got a response of 'yes' by the two student. "Well it would be easy for Shindou-chan more. Touya-kun, could to tour Shindou-chan? Also Shindou-chan you could introduce youself first." After hearing Touya Akira's 'yes', Shindou Hikaru introduce herself to the class.

"I'm Shindou Hikaru, 13 years old. I lived at my grandpa before coming here. I learn judo because my grandpa told me to protect myself. I love playing soccer as my sport and piano as my instrument." Shindou Hikaru smileys introduce herself. She could hear a 'oh' and 'ah' from her classmate. "You could ask me some question. Is it ok, sensei?" Shindou Hikaru looks at her teacher as she asked. When she got nod, she smiley look at her new classmate and wait for some question. And most of the class is raising hand to question her.

"Shindou-chan, are you single?" one of the boys ask her. Most of the boys who raise their hands seem have the same question as they look at her with expecting a best answer.

"Hmm, yep I'm. My mom didn't tell me about having twin" Shindou Hikaru answered. She tilts her head side with right hand on her chin as she thinking if her mother told her about having twin. ' _I wonder why they ask me that. Did they saw look like around the town?_ '

The entire classroom, sans Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira, sweatdrop at her answer. ' _wah so innocent_ '

They continue questioning her like favourite color, food, etc. But one of the girls got curious by the interaction of the new student and one of her classmates.

"Hello Shindou-san, I'm Toiji Sakura nice to meet you. I just want to ask you what your relationship to Touya Akira is?" The girl, who has two shoulder length brown braid and thick round eyeglasses, ask Shindou. The entire class got also curious; they didn't expected that Touya Akira could react like that. He's unreachable idol to girls, damn it. ' _And to think she could talk to him as if they are friends, tsk_ '. And it seems that Touya Akira also got curious, as he already looking at Shindou Hikaru's eyes and paying attention.

"Oh about Touya-san? For now, we're friends" ' _because he will catch up to me at Go and become my rival_ ' Shindou Hikaru smiles brightly as she remembers her and Touya Akira's first game. And the entire class saw Touya Akira's small smile as he read the unsaid words. ' _ah don't worry, I'll catch up._ ' The two look each other, like they are only people in the room. The one got excitement and on got determination.

' _"For now"? Damn are we really expecting that they will together at the end?_ ' The girls cry that their idol has already a partner, while the boys; well they glare Touya Akira as he's men best enemies. In short, the class is in chaos.

' _What happen?_ ' the two center of the class's dilemma confused by their classmate's action.

' _Ha ha ha, good luck the two of you._ ' The teacher amuse by his class dilemma and the confused subject. ' _My class won't be boring anymore_ '.

At the end of the class, Touya Akira seems having dilemma to himself. He never got chance to talk to his friend. And to think he already found her again, more like pop out in his classroom and declare to be his classmate, but can't talk to her alone. And he wants another game from her. He wants to see if he already catching up.

 _Attempt 1 "Class hours! Offer her a book"_

 _Shindou Hikaru sits beside at Touya Akira at all subjects. So when the new student is around, the role seatmate will offer the book to her. But no, when the time he offer, the person at Shindou Hikaru's front, Kojima Tori, offer his book at her and told her he'll just look at his seatmate's book._

 _Attempt 2 "Talk to her at break! Offer her a tour"_

 _"Shindou-san, would you like me to tour you?" Touya Akira looks he's doing assignment that was given to their teacher._

 _"Don't worry Touya-san, it's more appealing for me to tour her. The school will gossip that you're together, we don't want to miss interpret the school body and create chaos." Toji Sakura told Touya Akira and pull Shindou Hikaru out. "Let's go Shindou-san" he hears Toji says and the two girls are gone. Well, let just say that it happens too fast for them to protest._

In short, his classmates really know how to interrupt his attempt to talk to her. ' _It seems she being like by our classmates._ ' Touya Akira sighs and walks out the classroom. As he reaches the door, he hears 'wait' from his friend and look back at her.

"Touya-san, are you going to the salon? Could I come? I want to play again with you" Shindou Hikaru slowly walking towards him looks ready to go. The class become frozen that the two, Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira, is going home together.

"Shindou-san, you're a girl and Touya-san is a boy, we don't want the school body get chaos" ' _please read between the lines._ ' Toji Sakura told Shindou Hikaru.

"What's wrong with that?" ask Shindou Hikaru and drag Touya Akira out the school. It looks like she didn't read the lines of Toji's sentence and Touya Akira too because he looks happy as Shindou Hikaru drag him.

' _Tsk, we know that they are not together but THEIR ACTION DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ONE!'_ The remaining classmates, which all of them, shout at their thought as they look the two out. 

The two walk out the school and going to salon but stop along the way when one of them saw an internet café.

"Touya-san, could we stop there first? I want to check my email." Shindou Hikaru asks Touya while pointing the internet café. They enter when she got a nod from her friend and hear wind chime ring.

"Welcome. Are the two of you will use the computer?" the cashier asks the two.

"I will. Touya-san?" Shindou Hikaru told the cashier and ask Touya-Akira if he going to use one.

"Ah, I'm going to use one while waiting for you." Touya Akira answers Shindou Hikaru. Then Shindou Hikaru told the cashier that they will used two computer.

"Ah, is it ok ma'am, sir that the computers are away?" The cashier asks. It seems this café is a popular one because the area is almost full.

"It's ok for me. You?" Shindou Hikaru asks Touya Akira. When got a confirmation, the two when to their computer number.

"If you done, call me ok?" Touya Akira told Shindou Hikaru and she nod at him.

As Shindou Hikaru settle down, she log on and look for the email at the unread ones. Once she found the email, she clicks the reply button and types some message before sending it. When she done, she notice advertisement of NetGo. She clicks the ad and redirect to a site. The site looks relative to Go. She browses and view some video advertisement about playing Go online. And when Go is taking about, she love playing it so she register her account with nick of 'Karu'. It looks like a name of a boy but she loves it because it is the name her Sai-nii called her, though most of the time its little-chan. After register, she log in and see plenty of user online waiting for a play. She excited and randomly clicks one of the users, called 'AshiHiro', and duel the said user. After waiting the confirmation, which good result because 'AshiHiro' accept, they play.

Of course when Shindou Hikaru plays Go, she always plays at her best. Notice that her opponent is strong, she couldn't shiver for excitement. ' _But play Touya-san would be best_ '. After hour playing, she won with resign by her opponent and log out. Then she went to Touya Akira and told him that she done so they went out.

"It seems you're happy" Touya Akira asks his ever smiling friend. Of course his friend replies "Nah I saw a site called NetGo and play one game and my opponent is good but not good enough to beat me. Do you know NetGo?" She looks so happy so he answers her politely with small smile "I don't like to play when I couldn't see their face." And the quietly walk towards the salon.

When they reach the salon, they greet Ichikawa, who greets them back, and when to the same place as they play at first time, Shindou Hikaru found out that it is Touya Akira's favorite places, and play Go. The customer, who is present, tails the two and look to their game.

The same as their first game, Shindou Hikaru still overwhelms the game. But as the game goes on they notice the aggressive attack of Touya Akira. ' _heh, his already stop playing accurately from start to end, some of his move are aggressive, very well Touya-san, I'll answer your aggressiveness_ ' Shindou Hikaru smile as she see how the kitten become a tiger. Despite of aggressiveness of Touya Akira, Shindou Hikaru still at upper hand and lead the game but resignation of Touya Akira. But when their first game ended at middle chuban, now the game ended at early yose. ' _Well done, well done my friend_ ' Shindou Hikaru smile at Touya Akira and got a small smile in return.

"Shall we discuss?" the girl offer and they start as she got confirmation from the boy. Along the discussing, the customers notice the over politeness call of the two. They still call "Shindou-san" and "Touya-san". They, the customers, want to smack the two but realizing that Shindou Hikaru is their young master's first friend, they stop. ' _Maybe he still shy and Shindou-chan want to make him calm but THEY ARE ALREADY FRIENDS_ '.

Seems that someone is brave enough to shout their thought, Ichikawa ask the two why they still calling last name when they already friends. But they just got a confuse Touya Akira and wonder Shindou Hikaru.

"Hm, is it ok to you Touya-san to call you Akira-san?" the girl of the two asked while looking on her hands.

"Ah, then I'll call you Hikaru-san?" The boy asked while looking on his shoe as it is the best thing in the world.

"But I do prefer you call me Hikaru not san, chan, etc. At home they just called me Hikaru and I want you to call me one too." Hikaru offer to call her 'Hikaru'.

"If that then, call me 'Akira'" Akira offer him the same.

Well the salon got silent as they saw the tiny blushes as they called their friend at first name. ' _Let just say from young master's experience and maybe the little girl also that they don't have real friends, but IT LOOKS SO WRONG!_ ' and let just say that the salon when chaos also.

 **Touya's Residence**

It looks like the group is having a discussion, but when you look into their eyes, they are having dilemma. When they notice they are progressing they stop and talk about their dilemma.

"I never thought I would lose at NetGo" Ashiwara-pro sigh. "He's only new at NetGo and played to me as if I was playing at title-holder!" Ashiwara-pro winces at his loss in NetGo. He wanted to play other players to expand his knowledge in Go because they say, playing sometimes at amatured played expand your ability and confidence. Of course because his a pro, he won match by match but this afternoon before coming Touya-meijin's class, he accepted the request by the newcomer in the NetGo name 'Karu'. Unfortunately, he lose resulting he got 1 lose/s on his record. But that not the thing, he played like he played to a title-holder!

"hm, could you replay your match?" Touya-meijin asks Ashiwara-pro. And without any delay, he put the stones on the board matches to the pattern of his lose. When Ashiwara-pro finish, the remaining occupant watch in amaze of the game. "Looks like Sai-play." Ogata-pro fixes his eyeglass that result of hiding his eyes by the reflecting light. "Maybe this player is Sai's student?"

"But his nick is 'Karu', why would I name my nick as boy?" Reasonable question by Ashiwara-pro.

"Hm, if they are good, they will reveal themselves" Touya-meijin loosely state and sigh.

"By the way, didn't you sleep well Ogata-sensei?" Ashiwara-pro asked Ogata-pro as he notices the eyebag forming under Ogata-pro's eyes.

"No, I'm still searching for this Sai's little sister." Ogata-pro explains to them that he call 10 persons last night asking about Sai's little sister. This people he asked are living on the same town where Sai's live or the town surrounds it. But Sai is in upper hand as he told everyone in town and the surround town not to tell about his little sister.

"If they are good, they will reveal themselves" Touya-meijin loosely state and sigh.

' _Eh? Did he just repeat his statement? And did he just sigh? Wha, what happen to sensei?_ ' The two look at Touya-meijin to each other and back to Touya-meijin.

Well, let just say that Touya-meijin still in shock that his son talk about girl without saying Go. It would be ok if his son told the he played to a girl in Go but he said he saw what he's looking for! He already imagines that some girls calling him 'father'? Or maybe someone will call him 'grandpa'? Ah, he never expected that his son already old enough to fall in love! He's already at twenties when he decides that he's going to be with his wife. Wait, what would happen to his Go? It seems Touya-meijin wanted to talk to Akira to end his dilemma but the reason of his dilemma is not yet at home. Usually, his son already at home because they are having Go discussions. But where he is? He just called from Go salon that he will be at home late. Why? His son just said that he will just sent his friend to her house because she still not familiar around and his son worried that she might lost. ' _Well, I need to know more about this girl of his_ ' Thought and sigh. ' _Ah this feeling maybe the same of what Sai feel if his little sister got a boy._ ' Touya-meijin didn't know what to do: cry or get frustrated.

' _What happen to Touya-sensei?_ ' Ashiwara-pro trying to courage him to ask Touya-meijin. When gain some, he asked "Touya-sensei? What happened?" Touya-meijin looks at them and sighs. He murmurs some words but they could hear 'Akira' and 'girl'. What happened to their teacher, well, they don't know.

In short their story goes like this:

He lose in Go to nick 'Karu'.

Fatigue in looking for Sai's little sister.

Akira and his 'girl' friend.

This entire thing happened because when Sai announce that he's gone.

' _You really brought problem, Sai_ '

Yep Sai really brought one hell problem.


	4. Chapter 4 Go Club

_HnG is not mine._

 **Chapter 4 Go Club**

Akira never saw his father act like last night. After guide to Hikaru, he went home to saw his father on dining room broken painted on his face. He, Akira, wondered at that time what happened to his father.

 _"I'm back" Akira calls as he removes his school shoes and went inside the house. He greet by his parent at the dining room, his mother was almost done on preparing foods. His mother told him to finish his routine. As Akira done his routine, he went down and sit on his usually seat when they are eating._

 _They eat quietly, as no one didn't know how to start the conversation. But Touya-meijin couldn't take his inner tumour and ask Akira about his 'friend'._

 _"How both of you met?" the head of the family ask their child._

 _"Who?" innocently ask as Akira didn't know about his father talking about._

 _"About this friend of yours Akira" the mother support Touya-meijin question as she saw the question face of her son. "The one you're talking about this morning and the reason of your late home."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry about my lateness mom. Shin-Hikaru wanted to play Go with me before going home. But we lost our time track, and because it's already dark that time, I offer Hikaru to guide her home" and Akira told his parent about his friend, Shindou Hikaru. Along the discussion of Hikaru, they hear a crack sound. When they look for the source, it came from the eyeglass of well know Touya-meijin._

 _'He just called his friend by first name' Akira's parent unison thought. "You call her by her name, Akira?" Akira's mother asked as his father still gapes at his son announcement._

 _"Yes mom, Ichikawa-san told us that it's ok to call each other by name when we are already friends. Beside, Hikaru is fine with it."_

 _"Oh without san or chan?" his mother asked as she notice her son's familiarity call to this Shindou Hikaru._

 _"Yes mom" he politely answer his mom and ask his father worriedly "Are you ok, father?"_

 _"Ah" his father answers blindly._

 _"Oh what a lovely friend you gain, Akira" His mother enthusiast said as her dreaming about meeting this 'girl' friend of Akira. "Maybe you should invite her here next time. I love to meet her" \_

 _"Ah" 'I also want to know how strong this friend of him.' Touya-meijin thinking about meeting this girl at salon. "By the way, you played Go and lose twice, is she's that good?" Touya-meijin asked._

 _Akira nod and told "Yeah, actually I always feel that she's a title-holder when playing with her, like when I'm playing with you father."_

 _"Oh could I see your past games?" Touya-meijin asked to know what kind of player is Shindou Hikaru._

 _"I could, but I need her confirmation. She seems didn't what to know about her ability to others or maybe she's shy." Akira could remember that one of their classmate offer her to join the Go club but refused because she not good at Go as she said._

 _"Oh ok" Touya-meijin said and everything seems normal after that. But not for Touya-meijin as he worried what kind of person Shindou Hikaru is and is she good enough for Akira._

After getting ready, Akira went down and having breakfast with his parent and went to school.

 **Kaio High School**

When Akira went inside his classroom he saw that his friend still not around so he went to his seat to wait for the class to start / his friend to come up. 5 minutes before the school bell chime, panting Hikaru is seen at door frame.

"Safe" Hikaru panting saying to herself. "Hello Akira" she greets Akira when she saw him and went to her seat which is beside at Akira.

"Good morning Hikaru, it seems you are not a morning person. Or you are just late for today? Something happen?" Akira worriedly asks his friend.

"No no only the first one, Akira. I love sleeping that I overslept like everyday!" Hikaru exclaim and hand wide open as she express the bigness of being not morning person.

"Oh, that good then, by the way about last night, my father want to see our game because he wants to know how good you are. Is it ok to replay some our games to him?" Akira politely asks to his friend, "Because you didn't tell anyone about you strength."

"Oh it's ok, Akira, you could let Touya-sensei see it. Beside he just wanted to see why his prodigy loses when he's the one who teach his, again, prodigy when he still young." Hikaru tease her friend about his overprotected father.

Akira didn't get what his friend talking about. When Hikaru saw her friend's confused face, she laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Akira annoyed by his friend's antics.

"Nothing" Hikaru singly said and divert there topic to their activities today. They never saw the inner tumor of their classmates as they only talk each other like they are only person in the world.

 _'Did Touya-san called Shindou-san 'Hikaru' and Shindou-san called Touya-san 'Akira'? They moving too fast'_

 _'Wah, Shindou-san we would love to call you Hikaru'_

 _'Damn you Shindou-san, you stole our Touya-sama'_

 _'wahhh'_

Let just say that they broke their classmate without knowing.

The class go on and end normally without getting miss accusation to the two friends. More like, the class look like they are ready to accept the there are something underneath the friendship of both and shrug it off all the calling in first name. They are good in adopting you know. But it doesn't mean that they already stop in getting their way.

"Shindou-chan, where are you going after this?" Saki Tsumi asks Shindou. She has short black hair and narrow black eyes. She's trying to pull Shindou off to Touya in getting after school outing. "Maybe we could hang out with others"

"oh, I'm going to library today, I want to read some references as I'm trying to catch up school topic" Hikaru look at her friend, Tsumi, in apology because she down the offer of her friend.

"Oh, it's ok. No harm done. But we could hangout next time" Tsumi is trying to make Hikaru look bad. "So, bye"

"Bye, I try to join you next time" after seeing Tsumi nod, Hikaru looks at her friend and asks him sadly "I'll just stop at library, Akira. Maybe we could play next time."

"No. It's ok, I also have plan to go to library before going out. I need some references about the today's topic in History. We could go there together." Akira offers his friend so she won't look bad at all and he need history references. And seems the reason one is paid off as he see his friend smiling and nodding with "um" before getting out the classroom.

Let just not forget that there still some student, especially the cleaners, whose inside the room and their minds and action are in sync as their minds goes like ' _what the_ ' with a mouth hanging and big wide eyes. Seems being classmate with two Go lovers, yes they conclude that Shindou Hikaru is Go lover as she offer a game everytime to Touya Akira who accept fully, make normal people mind burst.

' _Are all Go lovers act like that?_ ' Even I don't know.

Along their way to library, the two friends found a teacher having a hard time balancing 3 Go boards. And what the polite person do? Offer some help of course.

"Sensei, we could help you" Hikaru offer as he walk to the said teacher while Akira tailing behind. They couldn't see the said teacher as the Go board are still blocking the teacher's face.

"Oh, what a lovely student" the said teacher said before putting the Go board down. When the Go boards are already down. They could see his face as he could see theirs.

"Ara, Touya-kun. You're going to help?" the teacher notice Akira and forgot the person who talk to him sound like girl. And Touya Akira is not a girl despite his hair.

"Ah. Yes Yun-sensei. But actually the one who offer is Hikaru" Akira feels awkward as he looking his friend pouting to Yun-sensei's action.

Yun-sensei notices that Akira is not alone. When he looks at Akira's friend, he saw a student girl who is her cheek becomes red because she's mad at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry young lady. Thank you for offer. I'll take it." He gives this 'Hikaru' girl an apologetic smile as he notices that his action was wrong.

Taking a deep breath, 'Hikaru' girl is already trying her best not to burst in front of the teacher. After gaining her calm, she only said that it's ok while murmuring something about 'fault', 'Go board' and 'Akira'.

Yun-sensei shocks when he looking at giggling Akira and mad 'Hikaru'. ' _They are so close_ ' he thought as 'Hikaru' smack Akira lightly. After sometime, the two already back to their world and look at their teacher.

"Maybe we should act now, the Go board don't have feet to walk and mouth to protest" Hikaru jokily and brought one of the Go boards.

"Are you ok with that um-" Yun-sensei still didn't know this 'Hikaru' girl.

"Shindou Hikaru, sir. Nice to meet you. I'm ok with it sir. Maybe I'm small and girl but I could also capable to do man's work." Hikaru introduces herself monotonous while Akira got the second Go board.

"She learns Judo, sensei" Akira support Hikaru's sentence and follows Hikaru in going towards the Go club.

"Oh" Yun-sensei still standing and didn't know how to approach the girl. He's already bad when he ignores her but he also underestimates her physical capabilities. Maybe meeting this Shindou is not the right time. After collecting his thoughts, he gets the last Go board and follows the two students.

The journey to Go club is awkward to Yun-sensei as the two student silently walk. He knows that Touya Akira is a quiet person but this Shindou, no he doesn't know. He still worried that her solemnness is the result of his words that comes out on his mouth. Yeah really, who would not get mad when you ignore a lady? But it seem his prayers answered when Akira talk to Hikaru lightly until that the girl's emotion seems brighter. But even the teacher couldn't stop from eavesdrop to the students especially it is near to them.

"By the way Hikaru, what subject you stuck in?" Akira asked.

' _huh? Did Touya-kun call the girl by her name?'_

"Math. I'm having hard time to catch sensei's class. She doesn't have a heart. She knows I came from countryside and still adopting city's life. She's so devil." Devastated answered by Hikaru.

' _oh, she the new student the faculty talking about.'_

"Let me help you with that. I'm not boasting but I could understand sensei and got some of her question, correct." Akira is only trying to help Hikaru cheer up.

' _If I don't know Touya-kun, it would look like a courting_ '

"You could?! You're really the best Akira"

' _Ha ha ha it seems the girl accept someone's court._ ' Yun-sensei smirks but realized something ' _he really called Shindou-chan by her first name_ '. And Yun-sensei stops his eavesdrop especially when the one who create the conversation is this two. And silently conclude that this two are friends but their action got double meaning so please refrain from listening if you want to save yourself.

After walking with inner tumor, Yun-sensei with the two students reaches their destination, Go club. As they enter, the club goes silent and drop its temperature. The three could hear the murmuring of Go students about Touya Akira as Touya-meijin's son. When Yun-sensei glances at the two, he couldn't tell if they ignore the murmur or they too focus talking about some of their activities.

' _I'm envious of their 'blocking sound''_ Yun-sensei jokily to himself.

"Just put the Go board here" Yun-sensei told the two as he put the Go board on the long table near the wall. The two nods and followed Yun-sensei and set the Go board on the table. After they set the Go board, they notice someone is approaching to Yun-sensei.

"Sorry sensei as I didn't help you in brings the Go boards" the student who approach talk to Yun-sensei as the two look at them.

"It's ok, they actually help me. Beside who would control the Go club when the adviser and captain is not around" Yun-sensei told the student and look back to the two. "Touya-kun and Shindou-chan thank you for helping me in bringing the Go board. And Shindou-chan, I'm sorry that our first interaction is bad one." Yun-sensei bows to Hikaru while the girl is in shock.

"It's ok Yun-sensei, you don't need to bow down. Actually I'm sorry about my anger." Hikaru bow down also as she sorry about her action.

"You could stay for a while before going back; I know your still tried from bring the Go board. You could also teach you friend here, Touya-kun." Yun-sensei offers the two to rest or playing games.

' _More like, she teaches me_ ' Akira thought and look at his friend who is now trying her best not to laugh loud.

"M-Maybe y-y-you sho-uld teach-ch me someday, Akira" Hikaru said in between her laugh while her friend gave her a small smile.

While the two students know why Hikaru laugh, the other two have different reaction; Yun-sensei shock the at Hikaru's laugh that he wonders where does he's statement makes her laugh. If she's stronger that Touya, maybe it sound right to laugh, but Touya Akira is known as a child protégée in Go world. But that's not the case in other one, he looks some brought an apocalypse as he looking at Akira's smile.

"Thank you for offer sensei, but we need to go to library as we don't want some bad grades." Hikaru smiling said to Yun-sensei and look back at Akira. "Maybe next time sensei, let's go Akira?" and she got 'ah' from her friend, the two bow to the two before walking out.

"Are the mighty Touya-meijin's son is going to out?. How about you teach us one or two in Go." One of Go member shouts that everyone in the club could hear. "How about you start from me, Touya-meijin's son?"

"Ito-kun, stop it" the student that with Yun-sensei told and bow at Akira "Sorry for that Touya-kun"

"Come on Kishimoto-captain, maybe in his head that he thinks could beat you while not looking at all" the other one defend Ito.

"Yeah come Touya-meijin's son, let's play" said to the student beside Ito.

"Stop it Ito, Kojima, Okumura." Yun-sensei stops the student's murmur.

"Nah, it's ok Yun-sensei. They want a game; maybe Akira will give them one. " Hikaru annoying smiled at the three. "Are you ok with that, Akira?"

All the members look at Akira as he makes decision. When the subject of the attraction moves to the table with Go board, it emphasized that he accept 3's declaration of war.

"It's seem you decide we play or is because you want to brag yourself to you girlfriend?" Kojima ask as the other two laughs. "How about a 3 on 1 game? Just to make more impact to her."

"Hoy you already crossing the line, Kojima" Kishimoto-captain told Kojima but got shrug in return and look back at Akira.

The two just keep silent as they waiting to Akira's opponent. Hikaru standing behind Akira, who's seating in front the Go board. The three went in front of Akira, they really playing with three players.

They nigiri and Akira got white in Ito and Kojima while black in Okumura. They start placing stones after the four says 'please'. While the game start at slow pace, someone who step behind Hikaru. She tap Hikaru's shoulder to gain her attention.

"I'm Hidaka Yui, I could explain to you the game if you want" the girl who pat Hikaru offer to teach Hikaru Go.

"It's ok senpai, I could understand the game." Hikaru just smile and look back at Akira's board.

The game becomes one-sided. The three didn't have time to save their territory resulting for Akira's territory goes wide. The three already sweat as the saw no more way to save their stone. Kojima first resigned followed but Ito but Okumura still fighting to look some place that he could place to save his stone. When he found none, he resigns. The crowed awe at Akira's performance as he beat the 3 on 3 on 1 match by make them resign. Akira took a deep breath and look to his friend who glaring the 3 board.

"You're playing stupidly, Akira. Are you trying something? Or are you holding back" Hikaru asked her friend without looking his face. The three loser look at her, while Hikaru glare at board.

The crowd look at the girl who called Akira stupid. Did she know how awesome a person is if he beat 3 persons in one game at Go. Did she just say holding back? It's more amazing to think about it. Why she looks mad? Maybe she doesn't know Go at all.

"Um Shindou-chan, Touya-kun really did something amazing. He beat 3 persons who is at top here our club" Yun-sensei trying to convince Hikaru about the amazingness of Akira. But Hikaru says nothing, just glare Akira who looks her back.

"Ah, I was trying to set something Hikaru. I'm not holding back." Akira told Hikaru to calm her down. And seems it works when she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again with no trace of mad.

"Oh because you look stupid when you end the game longer that I think. Usually with that kind of players, you could beat them easily." Hikaru boast.

' _What the-, is she looking down on us?_ ' the three unison thought.

"Oh, maybe we should go Akira. I still need to look at some references, you need one too right?" HIkaru told Akira while she looks at Yun-sensei. "We should need to go Yun-sensei. Good bye" Hikaru told Yun-sensei and bow. Akira did the same while walking out.

The club went silent. They don't know how to react after the two's action. Their mind still processing the conversation of the two. Why Hikaru mad by Akira's performance? What's with trying something, Touya? Is Hikaru strong enough to know Akira's strength? Maybe they are playing each other. And most of all:

' _Did they just call each other by first name?_ '

' _Didn't they react when Kojima told Touya about 'Brag to his girlfriend'?_ '

' _Are they together?_ '

It looks like there even the brightest Go student didn't stop from wonder about those two relations. They are hard as tsumego.

 **Library**

"Sorry, but the library close early today." One of the library committee told Akira and Hikaru.

"Oh why?!" Hikaru exclaimed. Her eyes look could kill someone. Akira looks at her with a shock on his face. "I want to cry." She adds devastated.

"Come on, maybe it's not for us to go to library today" patting Hikaru's head and look at library committee whose traumatize in receiving Hikaru's wrath. "I'm so sorry but we really wanted to look so resources but if you already close, we just go back tomorrow." Akira bow and drag Hikaru out.

"Maybe we shouldn't help Yun-sensei" Hikaru murmur but Akira could hear it clearly.

"It gives you a reason to work hard, Hikaru" Akira said.

Hikaru glare at her friend who looks ignorant. Hikaru thwacks Akira's head before walking faster.

"What's that?!" Akira whining at his friend while holding his back head but his two hands.

"Hm, Nothing. I just realized why other person hates you." Hikaru answered with monotonous without looking back.

"Huh?" Akira just confused by his friend actions and words.


	5. Chapter 5 Insei

_I thank you for reviews. I really wonder myself why I never failed my English subject when I know I'm stuck on it. :l_

 _HnG not mine_

 **Chapter 5 Insei**

Touya's Residence

Touya-meijin is at stress; it was already month since the last time he talked to Akira. He hardly saw him at home and even in his Go lesson. It seemed that Akira was having hard time in his school activities. He always saw him at his room doing something on his desk. When he asked his wife, she answered him that Akira is currently going his individual project in his History. But he can't think about Akira's Go. It's already a month and he didn't saw him playing Go nor reading Kifu. He even didn't give him Shindou Hikaru's Kifu. But he could wait, no, he will wait about that because he is Touya-meijin and he will patiently wait for his opponent's move.

"Ah seems that Akira won't joing us." His wife said with food on her hands.

"Ah" He said and started to eat when his wife put down his share. They ate quietly as no one know what to say as they are together whole day today expect Akira.

They end their dinner without any discussion. He glanced at his wife as he saw his wife grasped a tray filled with a portion of they just ate.

"For Akira?" He asked at his wife. His wife looked down and smiling said "He got busy lately and even he forgot to go down to eat."

"May I brought it to him? You seem busy in house chores. Besides, I don't have any appointment." He offered and went to his wife to get the tray with food for Akira.

"Thank you." His wife kissed his cheek and went to clean the used utensils.

Touya-meijin went upstairs to Akira's room. As he already at the door of his son's room, he knocked thrice before entering the room. His son's room is dimly lit and everything is tidy but the desk. He could see 10 layer thick books below the table, another 3 that opened at some page about the chair his son's seating on. There were also thin books messing the table. Look like there was tornado pass by at Akira's table.

"Akira?" he breathed. "I brought you food."

Akira slowly looked at Touya-meijin. "Thank you, father" he said and went to where his father stand and received the tray of food and putted it on empty part of his desk. Though he's has a perfect vision, he's wearing black rectangular-shaped glasses as he don't want to tried his eyes.

"Do you having a hard time?" his father asked who sat on his bed.

"No, actually I almost finish doing my project. Actually Hikaru helped me on this. She may looks like a modern girl, but she loves history." He rest assured to his father that he almost done on his work.

"Oh, well then I'm going so you could finish your project." His father stood and went out the room but when his father reached the door; he remembered something that caused him to call his father back. It seemed he managed called his father attention as he glanced at him.

"Hikaru told me if she could join you Go lesson after we had done this project." He looked at his father eyes, as he expected to have good reply from his father. He really wants them to meet because Hikaru is his friend first foremost.

"Oh, we, your mother and I, really wanted to meet this friend of yours. You could invite her anytime. Goodnight" his father told him and went out. He smiled because really happy to know that his friend and his father will meet each other at last and he's looking forward.

Kaio High School

"YES! After days, we already warp up!" Hikaru celebrated as the school hour ends. It's the deadline of submission of their project. It could saw that all the student were exhausted from over working of project.

"Ah" Her friend sleepy confirmed. She stared at her friend whose trying to take a nap.

"Are you ok, Akira? How stupid, why would I asked that when he already looks going to knock out" murmur to herself. "Maybe we should go home today." The two had planned to go to the Go salon to play but when Hikaru looked at her friend, she changed her mind.

"Eh?" Akira disbelieved on her decision so she add "you're too tried to play today. You know that Go is a play that used mind, so we need also to relax." Unfortunately, her friend is eager to play.

"No? Even only one game?" Pleading eyes stared at her. They already know each ones true selves; Hikaru get easily affective especially if it's Akira, while Akira is impassive oblivious.

She closed her eyes so she won't fall and told Akira at strong manner "No, we won't. I don't want to exhaust you." She wanted to play with him but Akira is at exhaust state so she holding herself. "And my nii-san told me that you should take care of your selves especially you're a Go player. And I don't want you to be like him" She add sadly.

Akira looked at his friend when he heard a sad voice coming from her. "Hikaru?" He called his friend when he notices that she giving a gloomy face. He stood up and went in front of his friend. He putted his hands on her shoulder trying to cheer his friend up and said "Ok, we won't play. We're going home straight. Sorry, don't be sad", but failed. Hikaru still looked down but slowly leading to Akira's shoulder. He stiffed as he don't know what to do. Just as reflexed, he hugged Hikaru and saying comfort words to her while rubbing circle at her back.

Their audiences seemed didn't mind about their activity, not that they noticed nor cared. But the audiences couldn't help to considered that the two social studs were hugging in front of them, more like them staring with deadpan at the two. As their point of view, they could saw roses around the two hugging friends with lights that were brighter than afternoon sun. They couldn't help but state helplessly. When they though that what they saw was enough, one by one slowly went to their own word without prying the two at the back. Some of them bided their goodbyes and went out.

Somewhere

The two best friends slowly were walking along the street, Akira thinking how to make his friend smile. For a month that they're friends, but they never had a fight before. Despite that their personalities clash, they could find ways to stop the shouting contest. So now, He can't find a way to make Hikaru smile back. Seemed that this nii-san of her had something happened to make her sad. When he saw a part distance from them, he looked at Hikaru, asked "Should we go to park before going home?" When he saw no reaction, he just dragged her. Once they reached, they sat on one of the bench that was facing the river. The place was quite, you could only heard of birds chipping, river flow and gust of winds. He glanced at his friend when he noticed that she started to relax but never looked up. After a long silent, Hikaru started talked sadly;

"You know he's the biggest idiot I ever met." Akira looked at her trying to know what she's talking about. "When he's still alive, he always called me 'little-chan let's play' then he brag me in front the board and play. He always never hold back when we play, even he's playing white" She added in sorrow. Then it click to Akira, he's friend was talking about her nii-san; the one who's reason why she's sad. But he didn't say anything, let Hikaru continued. "I was away from my parent because they always move town to town when working. So, they decided to leave me at Ji-san. At first, I was sad that they leave me behind and always cried at night." She lonely gazed at the river. Akira wanted to say anything but stopped as he knows that his friend wanted to talk. "Actually I never had a friend there. I'm having a hard time to mingle to other student. They always bullied me as I was only at that time that don't have parent. Well, I have but they not beside me." She laughed in despair. Akira just reached out his hand to hold her hand, relaying that she already not alone.

"I was staying at Ji-san's house. But one time, I got curious about the next door. I sneaked at next door but found out. At first I thought it was ghost and closed my eyes, but when I felt someone patting on my head I couldn't help looked up and I stared to the beautiful man. He teach me how to play Go. When my Ji-san died, he adopted me. I never had been happy when I saw his smiled and laughed. But he over-worked himself and dies." She stared at Akira, who couldn't to flinched, and slowly tears falling down one by one.

Akira pulled Hikaru into a tied hug and let the girl cried on his shoulder. He's patting her head trying to comfort. They stayed until HIkaru regain, they pulled out and Hikaru smiled at him saying 'Thank you' and he just smile back.

Seemed that happy Hikaru was back, and Akira couldn't help but smiled. "You I would like to thank your nii-san" he stated while still watching her. Hikaru gave him a puzzled look, but he just looked away and stared the skied before he continued "He teach you how to play Go, so we could play each other. He died, resulting for you to transfer to meet me. So, I really thank him."

"But even nii-san still alive, we could be meet in one way or another" She copied him and looked at into the sky.

"But when? Maybe we already old that time or we couldn't meet and maybe I couldn't have a friend and rival today. So, I really thank him and you for being here." Then he stared at her while she stared back. Hikaru noticed that the gazed of Akira had determination and pleased. Determination to not let down Hikaru's nii-san and be her equal and pleased as he met the best friend he ever met.

"You know I never got friends before you" Akira stated. Seemed he was thinking about giving his story of life after Hikaru told her life. "I always play with my father and his students. They are older than me so I didn't categorize them as my friends. I wanted to joined competition at the same as age as me but the got scared playing because I'm Touya-meijin's son. Some pro that were praising me, some are not. Most of the insei think me as aggnorant while some doesn't care." Even his oblivious, he could felt the different gazed that the Go player looked upon him. "But you didn't care." He gazed at Hikaru, he want for her to know how much happy he is in meeting her and Hikaru couldn't stop in smile as she saw it. "You know that I'm Touya-meijin's son but didn't quiver. You even played with me evenly or more and tried to corrected my mistake. You didn't care about others thoughts. And you're standing beside me without feeling any inferior. So, I really thank your nii-san."

The two just gazed, no one said any words, and no one attempt to move. They felt lighted as they said who really they are and how much they glad to meet.

Around across the river, someone was trying to shake himself. He looked disbelieving on what he saw. Maybe he shouldn't take short cut.

Insei Institution

Waya Yoshitaka was tried as he already done his match. He wanted to go home today, because he wanted to expect to see 'Karu' in action today. He first saw 'Karu' played was when 'Karu' played on Korean player. This 'Karu' play style was amazing, 'Karu' hands were like pro but he never saw a hand like that in pro world. When he looked at 'Karu' profile, he saw that 'Karu' was lived in Japan and 'Karu' was have a clean record of 20 win out of 20 games. When he looked at 'Karu' history, he saw that 'Karu' first game was 'AshiHiro' and if his mind were not wrong, 'AshiHiro' was one of Touya-meijin's students. 'Karu' also played Yang Hai and won. Now the 'Karu' was the main topic of Go forum. And just like the other user, Waya Yoshitaka shall reveal 'Karu' player. But for now he was frustrated that 'Karu' was inactive for 3 weeks, 3 full weeks. He sighed in remembering his frustration of 'Karu'.

"What's wrong, Waya?" Isumi Shinichirou glanced at him worriedly. "You always sigh, but you have great record in games." Waya just looked him deadpan and sigh again. "You don't understand, Isumi-san" Waya whined to Isumi that 'Karu' wasn't online for 3 weeks.

"Well, I don't know this 'Karu' but you need to focus your Go. Beside if it is true, he or she will reveal himself or herself." Isumi said to Waya who's looking down and sighing.

"Who's 'Karu'?" the joined girl asked.

"Some strong Go player at Netgo, Nase-san" Isumi answered as he know that Waya is still unresponsive.

"How strong 'Karu' person is?" another person who joined the conversation who's at the back asked.

Isumi and Nase looked back to saw Fukui Yuuta, who asked, and Ochi Kousuke. "Like he never lost at 20 games? Just ask Waya" Isumi answered.

"Hmp, He or she just played on some amateur Go player. If 'Karu' you're talking about is strong, how couldn't he just join the Pro. Look like he just amateur like ,h" Ochi just tilted his glasses and walk out.

"Amateur your face. You just didn't saw 'Karu' hand. I bet he could beat you easily." Waya murmured but could heard by Isumi and Nase. They just laughed it off and followed Waya out, who already walking out.

The three separated as they have different destination. Along the walked, Waya stops at convenience store to buy magazine. After buying, he went out and saw a park across and ganced to his watch.

' _Maybe I should take shortcut today, it's almost time for 'Karu' to login. It's around this time he or she login.'_ Waya walked across the street to the park. Along the walk, he noticed some student in uniform walked. ' _Hm. Maybe 'Karu' is a student. He or she just online around after school and weekends. AH! Maybe he or she got some assignments given by his or her terror teacher and now having a hard time, poor 'Karu'.'_ He's having a deduction to 'Karu' habit in online. He's now walking front and back at the park entrance that gaining some bystander glancing him in wired way.e now walking But he remember something that stops his act, ' _Hm, wait a minute, Touya Akira is still enter at some school. I remember Nase-chan said about Kaiko –Kayo –Kaio –Keiko School.'_ Waya become hardening when he noticed that he was thinking of Akira. ' _Damn it Touya Akira, Don't just pop in my head_ ' he shaked his head and walked to the park.

Relaxing on the way, Waya looked at the tress, and river bank. Watching nature is one of relaxing method of Waya to release all the tension before and after the games. He walked along the river bank when he caught something, more like someone, in his eyes and cause him to stop but not eyeing what his eyes caught. ' _Did I just saw someone I know across the river?_ ' He thought. He slowly glanced the person across the river bank, then he couch down holding his head by his two hand while shook himself. ' _NO NO NO. Oh my. It's TOUYA AKIRA! And his hugging someone! Apocalypse is coming... no he just look like Touya. Touya well be at his home playing aggnorantly, not hugging some girl at the park. Damn it Touya, why you just pop up in my head. Look at it I looked like a girl saw her boyfriend at the park. NO! Waya Yoshitaka you're a straight boy! How could you think like that?_ ' The people who near at Waya looked at him indifferent and walked away from him. Waya notice the indifferent stared of people, so he stopped his action, coughed and walked away thinking he already enough damage and conclude to himself that he would hiatus in waking at the park.

When Waya reached his house, he went his room and sit at his bed looking at nothing with deadpan expression. He trow himself about what he saw, forgetting that he need to see if 'Karu' will be online today. After some minutes, his phone rang. Didn't cared who is the caller, he just answered waiting for the other line to talk.

" _By the way Waya-kun, are you free tomorrow? I would like to invite you at convention og Touya-meijin._ "

By the time he heard 'Touya', he remembered the person across the river bank. "Isumi-san, I thought that Touya is married to Go. How come he's hugging someone at the park? I looked like I going to the curve road, and Touya is in my list. But if I would, I would prefer Isumi-san than Touya…" Waya continued talk must to Isumi's confusion and misery, resulting for Isumi to cut the line. And unfortunately, Waya noticed it and called Isumi back. "How rude Isumi-san, I'm getting identity crisis here." And Isumi just sighed at Waya. Isumi wished that wherever Waya is now, please bring him back as he's having a hard time at someone else who told himself that he is Waya.


	6. Chapter 6 Fujiwara Sai

_Thank you for the views. (insert here me bowing)_

 _Sorry I upload it soo late. (another bowing action here)_

 _HnG is not mine._

 **Chaper 6 Fujiwara Sai**

 **Kaio High School**

After the incident at the classroom, Akira and Hikaru become closer and their classmates could justified it. They saw that Hikaru brought Akira's lunch, and as they heard, Hikaru was the one who cooked it. Or how Akira offered some book to Hikaru, who's in love by the time she read it. But thing that they realized and frustrated about is how their diplomatic friends become open friends. Why open friends? Well, let just say that they already burst out their thoughts that could result of shouting contest and how their 'Akira' and 'Hikaru' become 'Aki' and 'Hika'. And they already staring at the two subjects as they started their fights. And no teacher could stop them as it is already lunch time.

"Aki, you should eat it all!" Hikaru shouted to her friend. She standing beside Akira while her both hands are in hips.  
"Hika, you know that I don't each too much." Akira staring the octopus hotdog in his lunch box. ' _My friend become mother-hen mode_ ' he sighed remembering their conversation at the park. He really glad that they become closer, but really never pegged it would be like this; Hikaru mother-hen mode! Maybe this becoming mother-hen mode is the result of taking care of her nii-san.

He becoming aware of Hikaru's nii-san, as they talked more at the park. And to look at his friend and description of her nii-san, he could not stop agreeing about her action.

Well, her nii-san was not neglectful because he really taking cared of Hikaru when you looked at her as she spoke to her nii-san. But you couldn't say that he was also responsible. Hikaru always said that he and her nii-san were looked alike, how?

Her nii-san always played Go morning till night, while if he couldn't play Go, he would reads some kifu.

Her nii-san sometimes forgot to eat because her nii-san focused at the game, while he didn't like to eat lunch when it is in the middle of the game.

Her nii-san always insisted played with her, while he also insist to play to her.

Over all, Hikaru always set in her mind what to do to the people like her nii-san; Akira. Well, she didn't compare her nii-san and him because despite that they almost the same manner in Go, they're not. Hikaru's nii-san is her teacher who had a solid form Go, Akira has an ever evolution of form of Go when playing with Hikaru and let face it, Hikaru thinks Akira as rival and vice versa. He always think Hikaru as a friend, who would accept him as him. E loves to He always happy that in every game, the end of it is slowly closer at yose, which mean that he's getting closer to Hikaru. But at their latest played, he could saw Hikaru's change and beat him at larger margin. But he didn't want to stop, because he know he will reach Hikaru and join her to reach the Hand of Go.

"Aki, eat" Akira sighed, ' _maybe I must first control Hika's mother-hen mode before reaching her_ '.

The school ends without unexpected happened. Though, they were some flowers and lights thrown in the room from two best friends, the student body already categorize it as expected happenings.

"Ready?" Hikaru swung her bag to her shoulder and stared at Akira.

"Remind me why do I have to go?" Akira gave Hikaru a wary looked.

"My parents want to meet the person who made me cried last time." Hikaru smiled. It cause to stop in the remaining classmates to their action. When, they already processed that what Hikaru said, their classmates surround Akira and shout together "What do Shindou-chan MEAN?!"

"Eh?" Akira looked with confused face. He still process why happen to his classmates. "What you mean?" he asked everyone.

"The made Shindou-chan cried?! Did you hurt her?!" Agata Agota, one of the classmate, asked.

"I couldn't believe that you hurt a girl, Akira." One of girl classmate added.

"Maybe you don't know how to take care a girl" the other boy add. And around the corner of the classroom, one student depressively couching the ground and murmuring some 'Ah Touya-kun with Sindou-chan's parents. Let me die'

"Oh, it's nothing Agata-san. We had just a conversation, thus it made me sad. Aki never hurt me, maybe?" This time Hikaru saved Akira from the bombard questions of their classmate. "What's with that question mark, Hika?" Akira stood up and stare Hikaru. "Oh nothing, Aki. We really don't know what would happen in the future." Hikaru just looked at Akira and turn around, "I'll just wait you outside" while walking out she stared the Akira's things that hasn't been keep. Akira saw it and cleaned his desk fast so Hikaru couldn't wait longer leaving their remaining classmates behind unmoved with inner turmoil.

 **Shindou's neighborhood**

The two Go prodigy walk towards Hikaru's house. Akira is thinking how to face the Shindou family. He never had experience of meet some friend's family, heck, only Hikaru is Akira's friend. He was thinking what kind of parents, Hikaru have and what does her parents think about him.

"Nervous?" Hikaru blocked Akira causing them to stop.

"Somewhat." Akira honestly answered. He couldn't take lies in Hikaru as she knows him much that even he wears his usual Akira face, she could determine his emotion inside.

"Don't worry about that. My mom really love to meet you, don't know why though. And about my Dad, he's somewhat my nii-san; childish person. And I got baby brother, though he's still around 1 year old but he's smart." Hikaru smiled to him to ensure that her family are harmless.

"Oh, but honestly, I never done this before; meeting friend's family." Akira sheepish told Hikaru.

"Oh no worries on that it is my first time bring my friends over." Hikaru slowly walk and Akira followed. "Because you know, I always lived with jii-san and nii-san" and she sadly add.

Akira didn't say anything resulting their trip the Hikaru's house become silent, though it is not awkward silent. And in a short while, they reach their destination. Akira opened and closing his mouth as he was Hikaru's house. ' _Never peg she's rich_ ' Akira thought as he was staring at the big house, more like mansion, in front him.

"Are you going to enter?" Hikaru asked to her friend, as she slowly opened the gate in the front.

Akira stopped his stare and follow Hikaru inside the house. And as he entered, he saw Japanese garden at the side of the modern house.

"Hmm, Nice garden, Hika." Akira complement Shindou's Japanese garden and walk at the door.

"Yeah, my Dad is architect while my mom is a lawyer." Hikaru told Akira and went inside.

"I'm home, mom!" Hikaru shout while walking inside the house so her mom could hear Hikaru's arrival.

"Welcome home, dear" Her mom walk out from the left door, which is the dining room and kitchen. "Oh you brought Touya-kun. Come inside, I was baking cookies." Her mom greeted Akira who's standing at the door.

"Excuse my intrusion." Akira bowed and walk inside leaving his shoes in the entryway.

They walk to the living room. Akira still amaze at what he saw around. They interior design is simple but enchanted to the eyes. The blend of light dirty white wall color with green apple painted on the below creates a calming scene.

They sat while Hikaru's mom went back to the kitchen to check the cookies. The two didn't say anything, waiting the other start the conversation but failed to do so. When Hikaru thinks she should start the talk to calming Akira, Akira take the first talk.

"So, nice house" ' _what a nice thing to start_ ' Akira mad at his inner self as he start the conversation lamely.

Hikaru started to laugh as she realized the inner turmoil of Akira. "Ha –Ha never peg you like that."

"Shut up, I don't know what to do." Akira become red because of the embarrassment.

"Oh maybe we should play Go. I have board upstairs on my room, wait here." And HIkaru walk upstairs leaving Akira puzzled on what to do while waiting her.

As Hikaru walk up, her mom when to living room with fresh cookies on her hand. Akira stand to offer some help, but her mom just shudder it off and place the cookies on the table and took a seat in front of Akira.

"So, your name is Touya Akira, right?" Her mom asked Akira while staring at him causing for Akira to nervous.

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Touya Akira, Nice to meet you, eh-" Akira looked at Hikaru's mom to know her name and what should she want to called.

"Ah, just call me Aiko-okaa-san" Aiko giggle when she saw the nervous face of Akira.

"Ah, Aiko-san" Akira sighed to throw all the nervousness.

"tsk tsk Aiko-okaa-san. I feel too old in san" Aiko correction Akira's Greet to her.

' _Don't you think Okaa-sa feels you young?_ ' Akira thought but taking Aiko's offer to call her Okaa-san.

"Well Akira-kun, how's your and Karu-chan's relationship?" Aiko seriously asked while taking some cookies and aet it.

"Well, we're good. Actually I'm getting open up to her as she to me. And I'm really happy being with her friend and a rival as a Go player." Akira answered thoughtfully, eh really like Hikaru as a friend and didn't want to brake that.

"Oh" ' _a dense child_ ' Aiko smiley thought that Hikaru and Akira are the same dense at someway.

She really feel bad on Hikaru when they leave her to her jii-san just to work. So, just knowing Hikaru's classmate especially this Akira to make her feel relieve that it won't hurt Hikaru again.

"Based on Hikaru's tally tale on her days, you already know that why Hikaru lived at countryside, right?" Aiko stared him hard.

"Ah, she told me about her life at countryside, and as I friend, I want to protect Hikaru from sadness." Akira told Aiko with determination in his eyes, causing Aiko to smile.

' _oh my, he talk like he want to merry Karu-chan_ ' Aiko thought and trying not to giggle by Akira's determination.

And Hikaru went back holding a Go borad. Without a secon thought, Akira went to Hikaru offering his help holding the Go board and take the Go board with him to the table. Seeing this action of Akira, Aiko couldn't help to giggle on the sight.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru looked at Akira while getting some cookies to feed to her. Aiko staring at Akira, wanted to know what would Akira answered. Usually, it just shudder it off or said 'nothing'.

"What do you think? Go? Of course we were talking about you." Akira just deadpan said to Hikaru while he getting the black stone. Aiko smiled and thought ' _they are both the same, densely honest_ '. And Aiko leave the two when she noticed that the two already focusing on the play.

When they finish their play, where Akira lose by 6.5 moku, they already noticed that its getting darker, no it's already dark causing Akira to worried if their parents looking for him.

"Just called them Akira-kun. Also tell them that you're going to eat here." Aiko said as she entered back the living noticing Akira's worried face.

"I don't what to cause you more trouble, Aiko-okaa-san" Akira told Aiko but shush by Aiko "I already cooking you share, it's more trouble to me if you won't eat here."

Akira just giving some trouble face. Hikaru stands and when to where the telephone is.

"Well I'm going to call them. Beside it would be good if the Host of the house is the one who would talk to them, right?" Hikaru said and put the phone in her ears while dialing Akira's house number.

' _Oh Karu-chan knows Akira-kun's house number?_ ' Aiko smiled and when back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure, Hika?" Akira went near to Hikaru giving trouble face. Seeing this, Hikaru pat Akira's back while smiling mouthed 'It's Ok'.

"Ah Hello, this is Shindou Hikaru, Aki-Touya Akira's friend, may I talk to his father or mother?" Hikaru said to the person in the other line. While waiting, Hikaru looked at Akira who's having some nervous brakedown causing Hikaru to giggle.

" _Hello, this is Touya Kouyou, Akira's father, speaking_ " a polite man answered at the end of the line.

"Ah Touya-san, this is Shindou Hikaru, A-Touya Akira's friend. Actually Aki i- Akira is here. I just want to ask if it's ok for Akira to have a dinner here because my mom insist too." Hikaru politely said. Akira just hold Hikaru's other free hand making Hikaru how nervous he is in his cold hands.

The other line takes time to answer as it seems that Touya Kouyou talked to someone. " _It's ok, but could I talk to Akira first_ " and Hikaru gave the phone to Akira who accept it.

"Hello, father? I'm sorry about my lateness. I was abosorb by the game with Hika." Akira timidly told the other line.

" _Oh it's ok. Just aware us next time. What time you're going to be here?_ " Kouyou asked.

"Maybe 9-ish" Akira answered his father.

" _Ok, could you give it back to your friend?_ " His father said and Akira gave the phone back.

"Hello, Hikaru's here"

" _Actually Hikaru, my wife and I wanted to meet you also in personal_ " Kouyou said in straight to the point.

"Oh about that, we having plan to go there tomorrow, as it's not fair that Akira knows my family." Hikaru said with point.

" _Oh, it's ok, we'll meet you tomorrow. Please take care of my son. Goodbye_ " Kouyou said in the other line.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Touya-san" and Hikaru put down the phone and the two went to the dinning.

"Karu-chan could you look baby Sai if he's awake. He never cried even his alone" Aiko asked Hikaru as she saw them entering the room and sighed.

"Okie" Hikaru when upstairs leaving Akira again.

"May I help you Aiko-san?" Akira asked as he want to help, he's gentleman you know.

"Oh why thank you, could you take out some plates? It's in the drawer near the ref. and it's Aiko-okaa-san, Akira-kun" Aiko accept Akira offered as she saw the troubled face of Akira, seem that he's doing chores at his house.

Akira when to the said drawer and look for the plates. "How many plates should I take, Aiko-sa – Aiko-okaa-san?" Akira asked without looking at Aiko.

"Just take 3 plates. Only for us, I already have a plate for the foods." Aiko glanced before going back to her boiling food.

They didn't noticed a person entered the dining. "I'm home Aiko." Seems that Shindou Heichien is home.

"Oh, dear welcome back. How's your day?" Aiko went to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. Some of the client is have hard time because they lost some amount of money." Heichien told his wife while going back to keep his bag and coat.

"Oh my!" Aiko shocked and when back to kitchen when she heard her stove singing.

When Heichien went back, he noticed Akira preparing the table. When Aikra notice, Heichien staring at him, he stops his job and bow at Heichien, "Good eveing sir, I'm Touya Akira, Hika's – Hikaru's friend." Heichien just staring don't know what to say only 'ah'.

"Ah you know, we talked last night that we invited Akira-kun to visit here. So here he is." Aiko happily announced about Akira's visit while placing the cooked food on the table. Heichien didn't expected that Akira would visit to night.

"I'm Hikaru's father; Heichien nice to meet you."

"Touya Akira" Akira bowed to Heichien as he introduced.

As the table ready, the husband and wife went to sat at their usual seat, but Akira still stand as he don't know where to sit. Aiko sat at the right side while the Heichien sat at the left facing Aiko. So the vacant seats are beside Aiko or Heichien.

"You could sit beside me." Heichien offed Akira who nodded and went beside Heichien.

As Akira sat, Hikaru walk inside with a baby Sai on her arms. When the three saw her, Akira saw a blur past from left to Hikaru and hug the girl who is suffering from the dead hug given by the blur thing.

"Ah my cute Karu-chan! You're too cute! Sai also, you're cutiest!" Heichien pinch Sai cheeks who give Heichien an annoying face.

"Stop it dad. It's already hard for me to hold Sai." Hikaru whined and pushing her dad off. With success in pulling off, Hikaru walked to her seat and place Sai at her lap.

"So let's start to eat" Aiko clapped and they start to eat.

"By the way Karu-chan, how's your day?" Heichien asked. It is usually conversation of the family.

"Fine, we run marathon on our P.E. and Aki got the last place" Hikaru answered deadpan.

"Ha, don't remind me Hika." Akira sighed as he remember his pathetic side.

"Maybe you should exercise more, Akira-kun. It would be good to your health" Aiko stated looking at Akira.

"I never like sports Aiko-san" Akira whined.

"It's Aiko-okaa-san, Akira." Aiko smiled mischievous.

"Ah I'm sorry Aiko-okaa-san" Akira correct himself but wondering why Heichien didn't find calling Aiko as Aiko-okaa-san, strange. Fortunately, the man answered Akira's thought.

"I'm also open Akira-kun, you call me Hei-outo-san" Heichien said without looking at Akira. ' _ah so even him, wanted to call outo-san. Hika won't you find it strange?_ ' Akira look at Hikaru to found that his friend just ignored him and just feeding Sai. "His name is Sai, right?" Akira look at Hikaru gaining her attention.

"Yup, I named him!" Hikaru smiled at Akira.

"Why 'Sai'?" Akira asked.

"Well it named after Karu-chan's nii-san." Seem that Aiko was the one who answered the question when they look at griming face of Hikaru.

"Well, her nii-san was one of the person who adopted Hikaru when we went town to town to work. Karu-chan named Sai 'Sai' because her nii-san wants to." Now seem that the grim from Hikaru become contagious as when Akira looked at Aiko and Heichien.

"When you mean by Sai, you mean Fujiwara Sai?" Akira asked. This cause the other to shock that Akira knows Fujiwara Sai.

"You know nii-san?" Hikaru asked while looking with teary wide eyes.

"Know him? Yes, I know him. No. We know him. Actually he was the undefeated Go player when he stepped on Go pro" Akira told them. Now, Hikaru widen she eyes as possible by the new revelation of her nii-san.

"Eh? No wonder his strong." Hikar exclaimed forgetting Sai in her lap. Sai cried as his sister was too loud. Hikaru apologized to Sai and cooing him to stop his cry.

"Yeah, never thought that your nii-san and Go tutor was Sai. Actually my father and others went to funeral" Akira said.

"Oh, we didn't visited as we were busied at here" Aiko told.

"Oh too bad. Wait, Ogata-san told me about Sai's student and wanted to meet you, doesn't that mean that my father and his class are looking for you?" Akira asked.

"Maybe, nii-san told me that I'm only his student. But I don't think I was his student, I felt that I was his sparring partner." Hikaru said with sadness in her eyes. When Akira saw it, he stand up and when to her. He kneel and holding Hikaru's shaking hands. This action causing the two adult glee at the scene.

"Hika, don't be sad. You know I don't like you seeing being sad. I know that Sai-san is not here, but playing with the one that Sai-san loves makes you feel that his there, right? And beside Sai-san already happy that he teach you, no? You need to move on and be happy to the game Sai-san's love." Akira talked with soft voice. He trying to make Hikaru feel that even Sai-san is gone, being playing with the one he loves makes her near at him.

Hikaru smiled at Akira and tears slowly drop down. "Yeah, playing with Go nii-san's love make me feels that his there, trying to teach me where to go next."

Akira smiled and hug Hikaru who hug him back. This cause the adult to hug together with smiling face. When it already enough, Aiko interrupt the two and said "Ok let's continue the eating children."

The dinner ended without anymore interruption. The adults asking for Akira's life etc. while the said boy answered thoughtfully. When it's already time for Akira to leave, Hikaru offered to joined hime up to gate which Akira didn't accepted as he could do it. Unfortunately for Akira, Hikaru walked with him out.

"Come on you could just help your mom." Akira said glancing at Hikaru.

"Nah I could do it after I walk you out" Akira just sighed at the replied.

When the two reach the gate Akira faced Hikaru who eyeing him.

"You know Ogata-san would be fussing over if he knows that I know whose Sai-san's student." Akira jokely said.

"But won't it fun for them not know yet?" Hikaru smirking at Akira.

"Ah" Akira smirk back at Hikaru.

"Ah but you can't keep secrets" Hikaru whine.

"Oh are you trying to challenge me?" Akira aggnorantly asked and HIkaru just hmm at him.

They bid goodbyes went the dealed that not to say anything about Sai-san's student.

Won't it be fun like that?


	7. Chapter 7 Adventure of Touya Kouyou

_Sorry about That! (Bowing) TT_TT I didn't know it would become like that! (first timer experience)_

 _utbu (How should i address you?) thank you for advice :D_

 _Now you have plenty reason to hate me._

 _HnG is not mine_

 **Chapter 7 Adventure of Touya Kouyou**

Touya-meijin still thinking about his conversion of a certain Akira's friend over the phone last night. He never expected that the mysterious 'girl' friend of Akira was he was talked over the phone. Based on what he heard, this Shindou Hikaru is a sweet girl, maybe her parents raised her well. Also she's polite as Akira as she spoke. Maybe the reason why Akira felt confortable around this Shindou Hikaru was because she had the same personality of Akira. But one thing that Touya-meijin caught last night was Akira's reaction when he talked about Shindou Hikaru.

"I'm home" Akira called as he walked inside.

"Akira, welcome back." He greet his son at the corridor.

"I'm home, father. Sorry about I called so late about staying late than the usual." Akira bow to him as he said sorry.

"I told you over the phone that it's ok, just don't do it again. You made us worried." He told Akira honestly about he feels when he never heard about Akira's about.

"Ah." Akira said. They looked at the other side when they heard a woman voice.

"Welcome Back, Akira." His wife told as he hugged her son so thigh

"I'm home, mom." His son hugged his wife back.

"By the way, I heard that Shindou-chan will be here tomorrow?" his wife released the hug and looked eyeing their son.

"Ah. She'll be here around afternoon. I told her that father's lesson is around afternoon" Akira confirmed about the girl visits. His wife couldn't stop from grinning and hoping around Akira. While he knows why his wife act like that, Akira knows nothing and thing that his mom went crazy.

"Ah, Akira. Are you free tomorrow morning? I want to see Shindou-san's play" He asked.

"Oh, about that I realized that it more fun if you played with her right?" his son eyeing him with a smirk in his face and went upstairs leaving Kouyou dumbfounded and his wife dancing.

He really don't know why his son act like that. Now, he's having a hard time thinking about the possibilities of his son and Shindou. When he saw he's son like that, he knows that Akira and Shindou were having secret. But the smirk on his son's face still playing on his mind. He never saw his son smirking on someone of at something. Ha, maybe this Shindou could make Touya Akira a human.

"Good Morning, father" his son standing at the doorway, greeting his father.

"Good Morning, son" Looking at his son, he seem that he's back from being a stoic person. Maybe the smirk last night was resulting him being tried.

"Any agenda today Akira?" He asked his son hoping that there is none so he could asked about Hikaru more.

"I'm going to public library this morning and I'm going to get Hika at the afternoon. I won't be eating here at lunch because I promise her to eat with her. And besides, we're having hard time about this group project." Seemed that he's hoping for nothing as he son's busy at morning. Ha.

After watching his son getting ready and went out, he also need to get ready so he could go at the Salon now.

 **Outside**

Touya Kouyou walk towards the train station. But along the ways, he stopped at the bookstore. He went to the sport column and went to the Go section. He looked for some books he could read. Despite that he always got new Kifu from the Association, his still love to read the old kifu. He opened the book that got his attention. It's has a title of 'Kifu of the greatest Go playes', with the content of all oldest best player at Go in the world with honorary title. He was reading the book when he realized that he needs to go if he want to go to the Go Salon and went home without getting late. So, he purchased the book and when out to the Go Salon.

 **Mejin's Go Salon**

As he reach his destination, he was greeted by Ichikawa and other regular customer.

"Are you going at your usual area, sensei?" Ichikawa asked.

"Ah" Touya Kouyou walk at the vacant place of the Salon but stops him at the middle when he remembered something more like someone.

"Ah, Ichikawa-san. Did you know about Akira's friend, Shindou Hikaru?" He asked while looking at Ichikawa. He really need to know about Shindou Hikaru before meeting her. I mean, he wanted to know how to act around her and such. He worried about what would happened when he could say or act that Shindou didn't like. She's Akira's friend and he want the girl to feel comfy when visiting their house.

"Yes, we know her. Actually, Akira and Hikaru were going here to play after school when they're not busy." Ichikawa said assuring that she knows Hikaru.

"Would you tell more about him?" Touya walked towards the vacant area gesturing Ichikawa to follow.

Ichikawa followed the owner at the vacant area. She sat across Touya Kouyou. When the two sit comfortably, Ichikawa told about Hikaru.

"She's a polite like Akira-kun. She got a unique color of she hair; golden yellow at the bangs while the rest are black. When you look at her at first you thought that she's just a casual person but when she plays, she's look like a predator. Some of Akira's personality could found at Hikaru but the rest they are totally opposite that result for them to have shouting contest. What I like about her is that she always smiled when he plays Go as if she's having fun." Ichikawa said about what she knows about Hikaru without interruption. Touya Kouyou just listened to Ichikawa.

When they finish talked, Ichikawa excused to go back the front desk while Touya Kouyou went to some customers to teach them Go.

"Ah, when young master and Hikaru-oujo got busied at their project, they rare to never come here to teach us. Good time Touya-sensei come here, we already feel lonely." One of the customer stated.

"Hahaha, you know it's hard to balance the school and other activities –err maybe you don't" the other said.

"What you mean?!"

"Want fight?!"

"Umhum." Touya cleared his throat stopping the fight between the customers. He success when the two stopped but leaving them blushing from embarrassment.

"HAHAHA. Really did Hikaru-oujo and young master rub some at both of you?" The customer at Touya Kouyou's right side said.

"NO" unison said by the two causing the other to laugh.

"Could you tell how Akira and Shindou-chan behave here, Kei-san?" Touya Kouyou asked the customer at his right.

"Young master and Hikaru-oujo? They are totally great at beating each other's politeness. At first the silently and professionally played by the next time they already shouting about some moves." Kei told Touya Kouyou which the latter confused.

"Really sensei. We felt that they are meant together!" the other said.

"When they were together, you always saw something dramatic yet lovable story of lovers."

"Hikaru-oujo makes young master a human."

"Right, right. Especially when they are just doing outside Go related."

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

Now, Touya Kouyou didn't know how true it is. For more than 12 years, he never saw his son shout and express some emotion. For other point of view, Touya Akira was an ideal son but for Touya Kouyou and his wife, it was handful to see that their child wouldn't express feelings. But hearing this, he was hoping that maybe that Shindou Hikaru is good friend to Akira.

 **Kaio High School - Library**

The girl with bi-color long hair who taking the note suddenly sneeze. The boy besides her looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked her with troubled face.

"Yeah, seem that someone is talking about me" She said to the boy assuring that she's ok.

 **Outside the Go Salon**

After teaching some customer, seemed that it was ended early, Touya Kouyou went out and went to Go Association to know his schedule and such. Touya Kouyou went to there at his pace. When he reached he walked to elevation. Seemed that he already knows the building structure by heart. When he entered, he heard a 'wait' from afar wanted to ride the elevator. Hearing that, Touya Kouyou stop the closing elevator to let the boys in. He watch the boys who were trying to catch some breath. When they catch some breath, they looked and say 'thank you' when they saw that the one ride with them is Touya Kouyou.

"Ah thank you Touya-sensei." The older of the two told and bowed joined by the younger one.

"Ah no problem." Touya Kouyou told while eyeing at them.

The journey of 3 person were silent that only the moving elevator and beeping were heard. After torture seconds of the two insei, the elevator stopped indicating that they already at their destination.

They walked out first the older next the younger. When Touya Kouyou step out he heard a called not from him but to the two boys.

"Isumi-san, Waya-kun is it true that Waya-kun saw Touya Akira-kun at the park hugging a crying girl?" chubby boy asked without noticing Touya Kouyou.

Touya Kouyou stopped his track while the two whose name were Isumi and Waya, were nervously eyeing Touya Kouyou. May his mind playing him as he heard that he's son was hugging a girl at the park. Couldn't want to stress himself, he asked; "What you mean by sawing Akira at the park with girl?" He already know who could be this girl was but what he want to know why the girl was crying.

"Um, Touya-sensei. My friend Waya told us that he saw Touya-k-err Touya Akira-kun at the park" The older one said. Touya Kouyou assumed that the older one is Isumi while the other is Waya.

"Yeah! I saw they together; Touya was hugging a girl, probably a lover, at the park. If you want you could asked him directly. You really not believing me huh" The Waya boy said seeing the doubtful eyes of Isumi.

"You know Waya there's something that you should stop making words. They are unbelieving."

"Then you should not asked me, Fukui!"

Seemed that the insei were having fights and forgetting Touya Kouyou. Without announcing his leave, which is rude but he didn't cared because they also forget him, Touya Kouyou walk towards the office of Go Association. By the time he entered, was greeted by the members of Association. Around the corner, he saw Ogata's back. He went to him and greeted him who shock but greet back.

"Do you going to have lunch at house?" He asked to Ogata.

"Ah. Hope that I won't get intrusion"

"Nope not at all"

The two Go professional were doing their reason being in the Association silently. When Touya Kouyou finished, he walked outside glancing at where Ogata were. When he saw Ogata, he stayed outside waiting to Ogata went out. When the latter opened the door, he was shocked as he saw Touya Kouyou were waiting outside.

"It's better to come together, don't you think?" Touya Kouyou said and slowly walk along the corridor.

"Ah" Ogata didn't know what to say and only followed Touya Kouyou.

Along their way Ogata saw some insei and remember about the latest rumor at the Association. He looked at Touya Kouyou hoping that he could talked about the infamus rumor.

"Um- sensei. Did you know about Akira and a girl?" Ogata asked.

"What you mean?" Touya Kouyou questioned about what Ogata mean.

"I mean, I heard about Akira hugging a girl at some park?"

"Ah, I just heard it before going the office" Touya Kouyou said deadpan. Ogata got curious why Touya Kouyou said anything about it. Maybe he knows about this girl with Akira. Oh, oh. When the father knows, maybe this girl and Akira are together! Like meet the parents meeting and he never peg that Akira knows who to win a girl.

"What kind of person is this girl?" Ogata asked. But Touya Kouyou only gave him a blank stare, not knowing what Ogata means. "I mean Akira's lover?"

"Hm? For last time I heard, Akira don't have a lover." Touya Kouyou defending his son. He knows that Akira will tell him if he meet a lover, so no, Akira still single.

"Oh then why you don't react about Akira hugging a girl? I thought that you know this girl and Akira's lover." Ogata said.

"Ah, I don't really know who true it is. If I know, I don't know who the girl is but I have a hunch what is her name." Touya Kouyou state.

"Hmm, so you don't know about this girl?" Ogata asked.

"Ah, but if my hunch is true, she will join us with our Go lesson today." Touya Kouyou said.

"Hmm" Ogata didn't say anything and their journey become silent.

Somewhere the street

"Achoo" A girl sneezed.

"Really you need to check if you're ok." The boy said looking at the girl.

"You too tight" the girl rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't want to catch your germs. I already catch your stupidity, now, I don't want your germs." The boy stated seriously.

"Hey! How rude. If you catch my stupidity, maybe you really loved me as your still at my side." The girl angrily said.

The boy give her a deadpan manner before stating "Maybe Hika, maybe."

 **Touya's Residence**

The two went at Touya's resident quietly. Ogata greet Touya Kouyou's wife and went inside. The two Go professional went to the usual room when having a lesson and read some latest kifu that could be the topic of their lesson.

When lunch time, Touya Kouyou's wife told the two to eat. They went to the dining and eat their lunch but along their lunch Ogata noticed a missing person.

"Where's Akira?" Ogata asked Touya Kouyou's wife.

"Oh he said that he will have lunch with Hikaru before coming here. Something about doing project." Touya Kouyou's wife answered.

"Who's Hikaru?" now Ogata looked at Touya Kouyou asking the man.

"Akira's friend who's going to be with us today's lesson" Touya Kouyou said.

"Hmm. Really Akira looked he catch some birds" Ogata murmur so the two Touya couldn't heard anything while thinking about what kind of person is Akira's friend.

 **At Café near the station**

"Achoo" the two student sneezed at the same time.

The boy looked at the girl who's seating across him with murderous.

"What? Doesn't mean you sneezed, doesn't mean it is my fault?" The girl stated.

"I hate you. You just pass your germs." The boy pout causing the girl to laugh.

"Hear yourself Aki, you looked like a spoiled brat." The girl continued to laugh.

"Hope you choke something" the boy angrily stated.

The girl continued to laugh. But seemed that the boy wished came true as the girl stop laughing cause she choking.

"Water!" The boy said, gaving his water to the girl and trying to smooth the girl.

"I-I *cough* thought you want me to choke?" the girl eyeing the boy.

"I'm only joking, stupid." The boy stated, looking away.

"You really loved me?" the girl asked with amusing eyes.

"Don't think so." The boy said and they continued their lunch.

 **Touya's Residence**

The two went back to the room after they ate. They back at their doing before lunch. While waiting they could heard a door bell was ring meaning that Touya got some visitor. Knowing that it is Touya Kouyou's wife would be answering, they didn't do anything.

"Good day, Touya-sensei, Ogata-sensei" Ashiwara greet while excusing himself to seat.

"Good day"

"Good day, Ashiwara-kun"

Ashiwara noticed that they didn't start their lesson but keeping it silent as maybe they were waiting to Akira.

"By the way, where's Akira?" Ashiwara asked Ogata.

"Date with his lover." Ogata deadpan answered.

"EH!" Ashiwara commotion cause the older Touya stared at him.

"What's wrong Ashiwara-kun?" Touya Kouyou asked worriedly but not letting his exprassions revealed it.

"Eh is it true that Akira got girlfriend?!" Ashiwara excalmed. Realizing his action, he say sorry to Touya Kouyou and Ogata

"Akira didn't have a lover, just a friend." Touya Kouyou clarified to the two.

"Ah- Eh? Akira got friend?" Ashiwara confusedly asked.

"And a girl one." Ogata told Ashiwara.

"EH?!" Ashiwara shouted causing the other two flinch. "Sorry for being loud." Ashiwara apologized again. Seemed that Akira had a big bomb in his hands.

While the three wait for the youngest and the guest, they talk about result for ongoing tournament this season and the pro exam.

"Touya-sensei, does Akira plan to join this year examination?" Ashiwara asked.

"I don't know, I never got talk about the exam" Touya Kouyou honestly replied.

"What I want to know if Akira's friend would join" Ogata said in deadpan.

"Eh? Do Akira's friend knows how to play Go?" Ahiwara asked Ogata.

"Maybe not, but she won't join us if she doesn't know." Ogata state that fact to Ashiwara knowing that the young pro didn't get it.

"Oh. Do you know about Akira's friend, Touya-sensei?" Ashiwara said.

"I been not yet saw her in person, but I know she's good at Go and Akira's friend" Touya Kouyou sadly stated that he doesn't know about Akira's life at all.

 **At the train**

"A-" the girl was starting to sneezed when the boy interrupt.

"Really if one more sneezed and I will throw you to the Hospital" The boy eyeing the girl.

"Come on even you couldn't stop in sneezing." The girl pout.

"I don't care. I just don't want to catch your cold." The boy stated.

"Hmp" the girl looking away while pouting causing the boy to smiled at the girl's action.

 **Touya's Residence**

The people at the house flinch when the doorbell rings. Touya Kouyou's wife went to the door answering while the three persons we're just looking at the corridor think that it is Akira and his friend.

"Hello everyone." Amano greeted causing Ogata to glare at him.

"Tsk I thought I could already see Akira's friend." Ogata murmur.

"Did I just entered in wrong time?" Amano asked seeing the disappointment eyes of the three. He could heard a 'yes' from Ogata, a 'no' from Ashiwara while looking down, and a silent from Touya Kouyou.

"I just give you your copy of magazine, bye!" Amano gave the three copies of magazine and flee hoping that he could get out from murderous aura given by Ogata.

After a while, another ring came from the doorbell, but the three didn't act anything. They already disappointment about Amano's incident. But this time, they could hear a glee from Touya Kouyou's wife. When they got curios they went and peck, they only was Akira, Touya Kouyou's wife hugging a person who's face was block by Akira's back.

When they saw that two student walked towards them, they back to their usual self. Now, they more curious of this Akira's friend, and they could see she now.


End file.
